prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 4, 2011 Monday Night RAW results
The April 4, 2011 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on April 4, 2011 at Philips Arena in Atlanta, Georgia. Summary Men are only as well-regarded as the respect they show others. In Triple H, the WWE Universe witnessed precisely why his fellow Superstars both fear and admire the man. One night after coming up just short in his quest to end The Undertaker's WrestleMania streak, The King of Kings came to praise his opponent – not bury him. He told the audience his respect for The Deadman had only deepened as the streak extends to 19-0, despite the fact that, after his victory, The Last Outlaw needed to be carried off on a gurney. History may show that Michael Cole defeated Jerry “The King” Lawler at WrestleMania XXVII, but the win comes with a huge asterisk. After Lawler forced his fiendish foe to tap out, the anonymous Raw GM overruled the decision and awarded Cole the win due to alleged interference by special guest referee “Stone Cold” Steve Austin. In the wake of the controversial win, Cole insisted he can now lay claim to the title “Mr. WrestleMania.” He even challenged the WWE Hall of Famer to a rematch. Except, the rematch was against Cole's trainer, Jack Swagger, who battled Lawler last Monday. Unfortunately for King, a distraction from his “rat bastard” rival allowed The All-American American the opening he needed to defeat Lawler with an ankle lock. When Swagger refused to relinquish the hold, however, the referee reversed his decision and awarded the Raw announcer the win. Their respective matches at WrestleMania were intense and astounding in their outcomes. Randy Orton staggered the 71,617 attendees when he overcame CM Punk with a mid-air RKO. For his part, Cody Rhodes shocked the crowd when he wielded Rey Mysterio's leg brace to conquer his adversary. Now, time for retribution. The Viper teamed with The Master of the 619 against The Second City Savior and his partner, the former “Dashing” one. Although Punk & Rhodes offered an impressive effort, their opponents proved seamless in their approach. Mysterio nailed Rhodes with a 619 and sent him into the waiting – and always treacherous – arms of Orton, who leveled him with an RKO for the win. Really, Miz? Really? After inching out a WrestleMania victory over John Cena, thanks in large part to host Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson, The Awesome One must think he's indestructible. Why else would any sane man interrupt “Stone Cold” Steve Austin? The Texas Rattlesnake was introducing the 14 men and women competing on his new reality show, Tough Enough, which premieres after tonight's Raw on USA Network. The Miz took the opportunity to brag about his questionable victory and to challenge “Stone Cold.” Before he could get his hands on The Cleveland Screamer, The Texas Rattlesnake nailed his lackey, Alex Riley, with a Stunner, allowing Miz to scamper from the ring. Alberto Del Rio would probably like to forget his first WrestleMania. Not only did he lose to World Heavyweight Champion Edge, he also watched helplessly as The Rated-R Superstar destroyed one of his precious luxury autos, a six-figure Rolls Royce. All of that pent up frustration had to let loose at some point. Unfortunately for Evan Bourne, it unleashed inside the ring on Raw. The Mexican Aristocrat crushed the high-flyer to reestablish himself as one of WWE's fastest-rising and most formidable Superstars. For John Morrison & Trish Stratus, the party still hasn't ended, even without their WrestleMania partner, Snooki. The Jersey Shore star helped propel her tag team over Dolph Ziggler & Lay-Cool at The Show of Shows. On Raw, JoMo & Trish teamed up again, this time to battle Ziggler and his business associate, Vickie Guerrero. Despite much hysterics and high-pitched pouting by WWE's callous cougar, The Shaman of Sexy and the former seven-time Women's Champion managed to defuse Ziggler and his grenade of a gal pal when Morrison blasted off in Starship Pain. An international incident came to a head when United States Champion Sheamus refused to relent against Daniel Bryan, even after the Irishman emerged victorious. As The Celtic Warrior threw around his exhausted rival like a wet rag, a masked luchador sprung onto the scene to assist. The internationally renowned luchador, Sin Cara, leveled Sheamus and saved Bryan before exiting through a roar of approving applause. Let's cut right to the chase. In arguably the biggest announcement in the history of WrestleMania, Dwayne “The Rock” Johnson accepted a challenge from John Cena to compete at next year's WrestleMania XXVIII in Miami, Fla. The dream match-up began brewing weeks ago when The Great One and the Cenation Commander-in-Chief traded verbal barbs. The spoken sparing eventually escalated to physical confrontation until, finally, the animosity culminated at WrestleMania XXVII. During Cena's WWE Championship Match against The Miz, the WrestleMania host cost his rival the title when he leveled him with a Rock Bottom. Now, there's no one and nothing standing between these two legendary Superstars. When the two finally consented to meet, their agreement was interrupted by The Corre, who ambushed the iconic Superstars. Big mistake. Rock and Cena punished their attackers and demonstrated why, when they meet in The Great One's hometown of Miami, the temperatures are sure to rise in the face of heated rhetoric and hot competition in a match that's guaranteed to go down as one of the most epic battles in WWE history. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Mark Henry defeated Zack Ryder *Jerry "The King" Lawler defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Michael Cole) by disqualifiaction (3:52) *Randy Orton & Rey Mysterio defeated CM Punk & Cody Rhodes (16:31) *Alberto Del Rio (w/ Brodus Clay & Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Evan Bourne (2:39) *John Morrison & Trish Stratus defeated Dolph Ziggler & Vickie Guererro (3:24) *King Sheamus © defeated Daniel Bryan to retain the WWE United States Championship (3:53) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery April 4 2011 Raw.1.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.2.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.3.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.4.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.5.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.6.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.7.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.8.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.9.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.10.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.11.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.12.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.13.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.14.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.15.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.16.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.17.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.18.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.19.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.20.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.21.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.22.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.23.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.24.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.25.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.26.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.27.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.28.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.29.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.30.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.31.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.32.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.33.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.34.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.35.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.36.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.37.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.38.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.39.jpg April 4 2011 Raw.40.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #932 results * Raw #932 on WWE Network Category:2011 television events